1. Field of the Invention
The present Inventions relates in general to snowboards and in particular to binding release mechanisms for snowboards.
2. Prior Art
In the relatively new sport of snowboarding there exists an urgent need for a safe and effective release binding to detach the rider from the snowboard in the event of a fall. The problem has been mostly solved for the skiing industry through the development of several binding systems over the past 40 years. However, such ski bindings are unsuitable and unsafe for use in snowboarding because the ski boots are mounted across the snowboard, rather than parallel to the ski as is the case in skiing. The problem is compounded in that both feet must be released from the snowboard in order to prevent injury.
No device is known which will provide effective and safe release of a rider from his snowboard in all of the twelve angles of release.
Prior releasable ski bindings with release means under the boot include the releasable turntable, the Spademan binding, the Burt binding, and other models. All of these models are completely unusable and unsafe for use on snowboards for the following reasons:
A. A snowboard release binding cannot have anything in front of the toe or in back of the heel, because generally the toe and the heel may extend out over the edges of the snowboard.
B. A snowboard binding must have all twelve basic angles of release to afford instant release in every possible combination for each foot. The release angle for one foot may not be the same angle for the other foot in the same fall. Present ski bindings only have three of the twelve basic angles of release required for snowboard bindings. Should only one foot release, the heavy snowboard can literally tear the other leg and foot apart.
C. Snowboarders ride in a basic "surfer stance," which places them substantially at a right angle to the fall line. Because of this stance, the snowboarder is already stressing the knee joint and leg bones, and instantaneous release is required. In ski bindings, however, there is a much greater latitude for movement, and greater movement is allowed before the knee joints or legs are stressed sufficiently to cause injury.
Previously releasable bindings with release means under the ski boot have afforded only partial release possibilities and have been completely unsuitable to the use on the snowboard because of the danger of one foot release and the heavy snowboard acting as a fulcrum base with possible severe injury resulting. Also earlier bindings had no possible way to attach the soft snowboard binding to a releasing mechanism under the binding.